Harry and Ginny Potter: The Bond
by Wiseone11
Summary: Starts in the Chamber of Secrets. Most characters are OOC. Soul Bond Fic. Harry x Ginny. T for Language
1. Chapter 1

A.N- 'Thoughts'

"Talking"

Declaimer: I do not own (anything) Harry Potter universe or characters.

xxxxxxx

**"So Ginny poured her soul out to me, and her soul happened to be exactly what I wanted…"**

**-Tom Riddle, The Chamber of Secrets**

**Chapter 1**

**Harry's pov**

The effects of the venom have started to kick in. 'The diary maybe if I stab it, Riddle would die, because when Ginny wrote in it, it took her soul. But what could I use to stab it? Riddle has my wand, I'm about to die of snake venom, but wait, the tooth.'

I grip the fang in one hand, the diary is on the floor, and I stab, one… Riddle whips around to look at me. Two… he yells, "What do you think you're doing!" three… he starts to reach toward Ginny. A white orb appears out of her. It starts floating toward Riddle.

'I can't let Riddle get her soul, at least I think that's her soul' I jump on top of Ginny, that way I am between her and Riddle. I look up and Riddle is starting to dissolve, but the whit orb is still there.

Then a bright red orb appears, but out of me this time. It starts to mix with white orb. A blinding light fills the Chamber of Secrets.

In the spot where the white and red orbs were, there is now a single gold orb. The orb then splits in two, one half floats into Ginny, the other half into me. I fall into total darkness.

xxxxxxxx

Third person's pov

A streak of red and gold flies past Ron and Lockhart and into the chamber, it lands beside Ginny and Harry. Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, leans his head over Harry's right arm and cries. The basilisk wound on his arm starts to close.

Finally, it looks as if the fight with the giant snake never happened. Fawkes grabs a claw full of both Harry's and Ginny's robes. All three, then disappear into a cloud of flames.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N- 'Thoughts'

"Talking"

Declaimer: I do not own (anything) Harry Potter universe or characters.

**Chapter 2**

**Madam Pomfrey's pov.**

**Hospital Wing**

A flame appears in front of me, when it vanishes. On the floor are Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, and Fawkes. Both Miss Weasley and Mr. Potter are unconscious. "Wingardium Leviosa," I say, while pointing my wand at Miss Weasley. She floats onto a hospital bed.

I then do the same thing to Mr. Potter. I start to do diagnostic spells on them. "Corpus Corporis Sanitas," I say. 'Something's wrong with the spell, it is showing the Greek letter phi (φ) not the Greek letter Omicron (o). I must call Albus.' I say, "Expecto Patronum, get Albus Dumbledore, tell him, come to the hospital wing." My owl Patronus flies away.

**Albus Dumbledore's pov.**

**Headmaster's office**

'What to do, what to do? I wonder, if Harry is out the Chamber of Secrets?' Suddenly an owl Patronus flies through my door come to the Hospital Wing," boomed Poppy's voice. 'I guess that answers one question.'


	3. Chapter 3

A.N- 'Thoughts'

"Talking"

Declaimer: I do not own (anything) Harry Potter universe or characters.

Albus Dumbledore's pov.

Hospital Wing

I open the doors and when I walk-in, I see Harry and Miss Weasley unconscious on two bed, Mr. Weasley is sitting on a bed getting checked out by Poppy, and Gilderoy is eating chocolate pudding.

"Mr. Weasley, you are free to go," says Poppy. "But what about harry and Ginny," asks Ron. Poppy replies, "Miss Granger and you can visit them in the morning." "But-," Ron starts, but Poppy cuts him off by saying, "No buts Mr. Weasley, go up to Gryffindor common room." Reluctantly Ron says, "Yes Ma'am." Then he leaves

"Hold on Albus," says Poppy, "Drink this Gilderoy, it will help you go to sleep." "Ok," replies Gilderoy. He drinks the Dreamless sleep potion.

"You called Poppy," I said. "Yes, I did the health body charm on Miss Weasley and then Mr. Potter. Both results show the Greek letter Phi instead of Omicron. What does that mean Albus," Poppy explained then asked.

'It can't be can it? There's only one way to be sure, but I must get poppy out of the room.' "Poppy could you floo for the ministry's record book for me," I ask. "Of course Albus, I'll be right back," stated Poppy and she walks out the double doors.

"Corpus Corporis Sanitas," I say as I point my wand at Miss Weasley. The result φ comes up. I turn to Harry and say, "Corpus Corporis Sanitas." The same result comes up.

I move Miss Weasley to Harry's bed, so they are lying next to each other, and I say, "Corpus Corporis Sanitas." This time the result ο comes up. I move Miss Weasley back to her own bed. 'So it is a soul bond, better keep it to myself. I'll check the records to see if the ministry knows.' Poppy walks back into the hospital wing and asks, "What does it mean, Albus," she asks. "I don't know, Poppy, I don't know," I reply.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N- 'Thoughts'**

"**Talking"**

**Declaimer: I do not own (anything) Harry Potter universe or characters. **

**Harry's PoV**

'Where am I, and why does my head hurt?' Then I take a look around me, I recognize where I'm at now, the hospital wing. 'It's like I'm here more than my own bed.' Then madam Pomfrey comes into view, "Mr. Potter, you just can't stay out of trouble for one minute, can you?" "Sorry," I reply uncertainly. "Anyway how are you feeling?" I consider lying for a second, but my headache is getting worse, "My head hurts." "I'll be right, with some pepper up and dreamless sleep potions," she tells me.

Madam Pomfrey walks off to get the potions. I use this time to observe my surroundings. There is barely anyone in the hospital wing besides the people who were petrified (Mrs. Norris, Colin Creevey, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Nearly Headless Nick, and Hermione.), Lockhart, Ginny, and me, but I was the only one awake. Madam Pomfrey comes back and she hands me the potions, I take one after the other. 'For as long as I have taken potions, they taste worse each time I drink one.'

**XXXX 24 hours later (5 o'clock pm) XXXX**

I wake up again, 24 hours later. Madam Pomfrey see me trying to sit up, I expect her to say go back to sleep, you're not well, but instead she says, "You're free to go now, Mr. Potter. Professor Dumbledore wants to see you, by the way he love chocolate frogs. I get up and make my way to Dumbledore's office. I stop at the gargoyle and say, "Chocolate Frogs." The gargoyle starts moving up, showing stairs. I start the climb to his office.

When I reach Dumbledore's office door, I knock, one…two times. The door swings open and Dumbledore is sitting at his desk. He says," Harry, why don't you have a seat, "pointing at a chair in front of a desk. I make my way to the chair indicated, slowly, when I reach it I sit slowly as if I don't trust Dumbledore. 'But why wouldn't I trust him?'

"Harry, what happened in the chamber," he asked intrigued. I start the tail with when Ron and I found that Ginny was taken in the chamber, to when we went to tell Lockhart and he refused to listen to us and us taking him at wand point to the girls bathroom. When I asked Myrtle how she died, and us finding the entrance visa sink, and when Lockhart tried to perform the memory charm on us, instead he uses it on himself and causes a cave-in. I then tell him when I confront riddle, the fight with the basilisk, the white and red orb, and the diary. "…then I just blacked out," I finished.

Before Dumbledore could say anything, the door to his office flies open, and then steps in Lucius Malfoy followed by dobby. "Dumbledore," Mr. Malfoy says," I see they have let you back into the school. But that isn't the reason I came. I heard the attacks have stopped, so did you find out who did it."

**A.N. - sorry I haven't been updating regularly. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N- 'Thoughts'**

"**Talking"**

**Declaimer: I do not own (anything) Harry Potter universe or characters. **

**Harry's Pov**

"Yes, it seems Ms. Weasley was enchanted by one of Voldemort's," Mr. Malfoy visibly flinches at the anagram of Tom Riddle, "old school possessions, but luckily Harry here, was there to save her," Dumbledore says. "Yes… luckily," Mr. Malfoy replies with a pointed scowl on his face. Dobby who has been quite the entire time, starts pointing to Malfoy senor franticly. 'I guess he just confirmed my suspicion, that it WAS Malfoy who put the diary in Ginny's caldron at Diagon Alley.' "We are going Dobby," Mr. Malfoy orders as he whips around toward Dobby, and kicks the poor elf out the door.

I turn to Dumbledore and ask," Professor, may I give the diary back to its previous owner." "Why of course Harry, but hurry, the feast," he replies and gently lays the diary in my hands. I run out the door and down the stairs. I am trying to figure out which way they went, but then I hear Dobby yelling out in pain to my right. I take off one of my socks and put it on top of the diary, and then I run as fast as my legs can take to my right and around the corner. When I turn the corner I see Dobby on the floor being kicked by vigorously Mr. Malfoy, I rush toward them and yell,"Mr. Malfoy!" He turns around and spats," What do you want Potter." I don't answer him, instead I shove the sock and diary into his hands.

"I believe this belongs to you, sir," I answer finally. He sneers at me and throws the sock off the diary. 'Come on Dobby, pick up the sock.' I stare at Dobby intensely. Mr. Malfoy finally says," Come you, filthy house elf," and he turns around to leave, but Dobby doesn't follow, the sock in his hand. Mr. Malfoy stops walking, 'I guess he didn't hear Dobby following him,' then he yells," I said come, Damn you!" Dobby then replies," Master has presented Dobby with clothes." Malfoy whips around wide eyed to look at Dobby, then his eyes land on the sock in his hands. Mr. Malfoy turns to look at me and then he yells at me, " You have LOST me my servant, boy!" he takes his wand out of his cane, points it at me, and starts to say, " Avada Ke-..."

He is stops mid-sentence as Dobby snaps his fingers, he is then thrown against the wall. Dobby says to him," You WILL NOT touch Harry Potter!" Mr. Malfoy gives me one more nasty look and then hurries away. Dobby turns to me and says," Harry Potter Freed Dobby. How can Dobby ever repay Harry Potter?" I reply," How you like to come work for me?" Dobby says," Dobby would be honored to work for the great Harry Potter." "Great, I'll call you later Dobby. I have to go to the feast."

I take off toward the Great Hall, I find a seat beside Ron, and the feast begins. Then half way through the feast, the doubles doors spring open, Hermione and Ginny walk in, they take a seat in front of Ron and I. Before we can even say one word to one another, Dumbledore stands up.


End file.
